Ghost Hero's Second Chance
by Queenlyn K
Summary: Danny Phantom failed at saving his family and friends. He may have defeated his future self but it did not make the guilt any better. Hurt and sad, Danny practically sells his soul in order to no longer feel his emotions and gives up being a hero. But will he changed his mind as he learns the world still needs Danny Phantom? Especially a group of young heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He did it. He had beaten Dan and had forever trapped him, so. Why did he fail at saving them? Why did his family and friends died? Why, with all of his power failed at saving his family?! All these thoughts ran through his mind as he stood in front of the destroyed Nasty Burger. Danny didn't even register the wounds he was carrying from the battle or the explosion; his wounds were deep gashes that were still pouring blood.

Some were starting to crisp while others were still dripping with the crimson liquid. The one that stood out the most was the deep gash across his stomach which did not come from the battle but from the explosion. Danny was in so much shock that he didn't even feel the pain on his body; he only felt the pain that was choking his heart. His brain was trying to register what just happened, everything was slowed down around him and the sudden emotions suddenly hit him. The feelings were so intense that he screamed.

"No. NO,No,No,No,No,No,No! They can't be dead! T-they can't b-be dead," Danny choked out the words as he screamed.

He collapsed as he screamed at the world for what just happened. He only felt misery, sadness, loss, and intense pain both physically and emotionally. He was so busy screaming that he didn't even hear the sirens of the police and ambulances, he didn't even remember being put on a stretcher as they carried him away from the horrid seen. It was in till he was put sleep that he even realized what was happening.

No they can't be gone. Was the last thing Danny thought of before he passed out.

The sounds of machines and soft breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the white hospital room. Danny had awoken a few hours ago but instead of bawling his eyes out like others who lost their family he was just quiet. His eyes were empty as he stared blankly at the wall; he was thankful that the TV was off when he woke up, it probably had the accident playing on all the channels and he did not want to see those events again. After all it would probably plague his dreams for years.

His mind was blank and empty and he wasn't sure what he would do now. His family was gone, Tuker and Sam were dead, the only one who survived was Mr. Lancer but he was in a coma and if he woke up he would be in a wheelchair. He lost both of his legs in the accident; the only thing for Danny to worry about was if he woke up and told everyone he was Phantom but that was a slim possibility of happening. Well at least not everyone died but still.

Danny sighed as he sat up and ran his hands through his dark hair.

Dad, Mom, Jazz, Tuker... Sam. Sam why did he not tell her how he felt when he had the chance, it was obvious they liked each other yet he never asked her out. He had so many chances but never took any of them because he was too big of a coward.

"Sam... I'm so sorry," he whispered into his hands. Then in a fit of rage he threw a Ecto-ball at the wall, luckily there was no cameras in his room. Danny shook as he panted heavily. "Like saying sorry will bring any of you back," he said harshly to himself. Tears were daring to come but he held them back as he tried to calm down.

As he laid back down he put his arms across his eyes as tried to think out what was going happen next.

"I'll probably will get lots of visitors this week," Danny snorted at that," like their pity will make me feel better. Nothing will ever fill this void, after all it was my fault," he said as he started to fall into his guilt.

As Danny tried to forget the events that happened and fall into a deep but troubled sleep he did not see two orange-red eyes watching him from the darkest part of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Now Danny knew that he was going get visitors but he thought it would have been Valerie, Vlad or even the Guys in White, not Dash Baxter. His childhood bully.

Danny blinked stupidly as Dash stood at the door way, he even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. Dash face was hard to read as he had his arms crossed and just stood still making the silence between him and Danny awkward. Danny wasn't sure what to say or what to do; he never really was on good terms with Dash. The silence between them was awkward for a few minutes until Dash finally decided to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said. Danny blinked but wasn't surprised since every nurse that came into his room said 'sorry for your lose'.

"You mean sorry for your family right?" Asked Danny. Dash shook his head no.

"No, I mean 'sorry' as in I'm sorry for how I treated you and your friends. If I know that was going happen I would have stopped," he said. Danny chuckled darkly to that as he hanged his head down making his eyes covered by his bangs.

"You're sorry for what you did to use? I don't believe you, you only feel sorry because they're dead and you feel guilty for making our lives hell. Even if you had known I doubt you would have stopped," Danny spat out at Dash. Dash flinched at Danny's harsh words, he never seen him so angry before

"No I mean it I am sorry for bullying you guys, you… You didn't deserve the treatment we gave you just because you guys were different from use," Dash said while he hanged his head from the shame he felt. Danny just glared at him as he fell back on his bed.

"Prove it then," said Danny. Dash head snapped up.

"What?"

"Prove to me that you are sorry for what you did, if you do that then I will consider forgiving you and the others," Danny stated.

"How?" Asked Dash. Danny rolled his eyes at Dash's stupidity

"You and the other A-listers stop bullying anyone who's different and start acting like good role models for others. Also accept anyone who is weird then I might forgive you." After Danny said that he rolled over to his side and pulled the covers up. "Now leave and don't bother me again," he demanded.

Dash stared at Danny for a few minutes before he left. He was surprised at how Danny was so different from before. Danny was no longer the geek he remembered bullying in fact he looked more like someone who was in constant pain. What did he expect; Danny just lost his close friends and family and blamed himself for failing to save them.

Danny breathed in the fresh air in the hospital's garden. It was mid-evening and the garden was almost completely empty except for Danny. He sighed as he leaned his head back on the bench he was sitting at, with his eyes half open as he stared at the clouds that were lazily making their way across the sky. Danny would have been flying through that sky to relieve his stress but it would cause suspicion if he couldn't be found anywhere in the hospital.

_What am I goanna do after I get out of here_. Danny thought to himself, even though he already knew what was going to happen. He would be sent to live with Vlad and later become Dan Phantom due to no longer being able to carry the weight of his family's death. Danny shook his head as he thought that.

_I won't become Dan; I can't blame the world for my fault in not saving them. I can't become that monster_. Danny looked at his hands and remembered the future he saw if he became Dan. All that blood on his hands of both ghosts and humans.

"What will become of me if I don't become Dan?" He whispered. He heard a branch break and quickly stood up and took a defense of stance. He was still on edge after fighting Dan.

Luckily it was only Valerie. She gasped at Danny for being hostile even though she could understand. Her black wavy hair was held back by an orange headband, her yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt stood out among the white flowers in this part of the garden in which Danny was in. Danny sighed from relief seeing it was only Val; he really wasn't in the mood to fight anyone. Valerie's green eyes soften at Danny.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

An awkward silence was created between the two until Danny scooted over and patted the place by him on the bench, inviting her over to sit down. After she sat down her and Danny took a few minutes to gather their thoughts as they relaxed.

"So how are you holding up?" She asked. Her face was full of concern for her friend. Danny sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not doing well," he replied honestly.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to be," she said with a soft smile. Danny smiled back but it only lasted a few seconds before his eyes darken.

"I… I miss them," he said. His head was down and his fists were clenched. Valerie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We all miss them Danny, they... they were good people," she said. Danny shook some and Valerie thought he was going cry, she wanted to cry too but she had to stay strong for Danny.

"They didn't deserve to die they had their whole lives ahead of them. If I had gotten there in time..." He trailed off.

"Danny, there was nothing you could do even if you made it," she said as tried to comfort her friend. Danny looked sadly at Valerie.

"But it's my fault," he said.

"No it's not Danny, if it's anyone's fault it's those ghosts," she growled at that last part. Everyone had seen on the news the fight between Phantom and the unknown ghost. Everyone was surprised at seeing Phantom almost losing to the ghost and thought their hero was going to lose but no one was confirmed of that suspension because the camera that recorded the fight was destroyed. Most of the population thought that Phantom had won and the strange ghost had run off somewhere.

Actually Danny had capture Dan in the thermos and had taken him to Clockwork to seal him away. He was able to sneak out of the hospital only once to give Clockwork the trapped ghost but didn't talk to him because he was angry the first few days of the accident.

Danny had mentally flinched at what Valerie said. She didn't realize that she was blaming his ghost half and evil future self, so he basically got double the blame. Whoopy do for him.

"Val I don't think it's both of the ghosts fault at least not Phantom anyway," he said; he hoped that would get Valarie to calm down; she always got angry when it came to ghosts. Val shook her head at his statement.

"Oh-no, it's mostly Phantom's fault. He's the so called hero of Amity if he really was a hero he wouldn't have failed at saving them."

On the outside Danny was calm and his face was blank as he heard those critical words from Val but on the inside the emotions he was trying to suppress came up. The feeling of guilt and sadness once again consumed him as he started to break down again. Danny wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep a brave face in front of Val so he decided to quickly make up an excuse to go back to his room.

"Hey Val, thanks for visiting me but I'm a little tired," he said; he made his shoulders slump so it would seem like they were tired. Val nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright Danny, I hope you'll get better," she said and pulled Danny in a hug, "If you ever need someone to talk to call me okay?"

Danny returned her hug and said a soft okay.

After a few minutes of comfort Val broke the hug and started to walk off but stopped.

"Danny one more thing I went down to the wreckage at the Nasty Burger and found something that I think is yours." Danny raised an eyebrow and came over to Valerie. She motioned Danny to open his hand and gave him something small. As Danny looked down to see what it was he gasped at what he saw. It was the 'Wes' ring he asked Sam to hold on to.

Danny wanted to cry right there but stopped himself. He took the ring and held it close.

"Thanks Val."

Valerie only nodded and then left Danny so he could deal with his feelings and thought in private.

A week went by as Danny rested in the hospital. The doctors were marveled at Danny's fast recovery, which they thought would at least take four weeks to completely heal. some thought he recovered so fast because he didn't need to deal with the pressure from the G.I.W since his doctor told them it was not a good idea for Danny to deal with more stress from government officials. Though Danny wasn't concerned about his wounds or about the G.I.W; no, he was more concerned with dealing with Vlad. Two days ago Social Service told Danny that Vladimir Masters was going to become his legal guardian and would come and pick him up after he got better.

So today was the day Danny would go to Vlad's home or should he say his new home? Danny was standing by his room's window as he watched the rain go down the windows. He was wearing a new pair of clothes, provided by the hospital, because his old clothes he was wearing during the accident were ripped and stained with blood. He wore a short sleeved dark red shirt that had white buttons; he wore a light blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes. To top it off he was wearing a black and grey jacket with the hood up.

As he stood in front of the window he heard his hospital room's door open. At the door was a man with grey hair tied back. The man wore a black suit and a red bow tie. Danny didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Vlad," said Danny as he continued to watch the rain.

"Daniel," replied Vlad.

Neither of them needed to say anything nothing needed to be said between the two. As Danny turned around to face Vlad he made his face blank. Vlad dark blue eyes soften at the young boy; he could see Danny was trying to be calm and brave but his eyes betrayed him. Danny's light blue eyes were filled with pain and he seemed broken, no longer the free spirit that he would fight. Vlad motioned Danny to follow him as he left the hospital and Danny silently fallowed.

As they left the hospital and entered the limo that Vlad came in, they silently made a mutual truce to one another. Vlad knew it would take Danny a long time to trust him, after all he hated his dad and tried to make him his apprentice/son.

Vlad sighed as he thought of all the trouble he caused Danny and his family and how he was going make it up to them or at least to Danny. He would need to show Danny that he was truly sorry which would be harder said than done. He glanced at Danny as they passed the destroyed Nasty Burger.

Danny had his head resting on his hand as looked outside the window. As they passed Nasty Burger he closed his eyes and tried to suppress the feeling of guilt, yet once again was failing miserable. He was not going show weakness in front of Vlad. Even though they were now going to be living in the same house. They rode in silence until they went past Danny's old home, Fenton Works. He blinked in surprise as they passed the building.

"Vlad, why aren't we stopping? I need get my things," he said as he turned his head towards Vlad.

Vlad calmly replied, "I already moved everything to your new room back at the mansion and I locked down the Ghost portal in your parent's basement and locked the lab. I also made it so only you could open it."

Danny glared at Vlad; he did not have the right to gather his personal belongings or even go into his parent's lab! Vlad narrowed his eyes towards Danny.

"Don't give me that look Daniel; do you really want to go through your house while remembering those happy moments you had with your family then be crushed by reality that they're dead?" he snapped at Danny.

Danny's head instantly lowered. Vlad was right, he probably break down if he went back in that house. He wouldn't be able to handle packing up his things while remembering all the memories he had in his old home. Reality would always be there to remind him that they were dead and he couldn't change that.

Vlad sighed. "I'm sorry Daniel for snapping at you but I do not think it would be a good idea to go there till… till you're a little better at least."

Danny's eyes narrowed as he looked out the window again.

"I don't think I will ever be better again."

As Danny entered the mansion he immediately asked Vlad where his room was. Vlad told him it was on the second floor all the way at the end and on the right. Danny didn't even say thanks as he went to his room and slammed the door. His new room was much bigger than his old room and was filled with boxes that contained his stuff. The room's walls were a navy blue with a white trim; the carpet was a light grey and there was a wide window with light blue curtains.

He had a king sized bed that was centered underneath his window. The bed had a grey blanket on it and two large white pillows. Danny went straight over to the bed and collapsed on it. He wasn't tired just depressed with everything going on. It was already hard trying to get through the next day with them gone and it was always the worse in the mornings.

Each morning Danny forgets that his family is dead and then reality kicks in and he remembers that they're gone and that he was the reason that they were dead. Tomorrow though would be one of the worst mornings in his life.

Because tomorrow would be the day he had to accept their deaths. Tomorrow would be the first day of the parades of funerals.

**Yay! For Danny Phantom and Young Justice! I think I love crossovers way to much but oh well~**

**Since I have been reading so much DP fanfiction I have decided to make my own but I still will be working on my other crossover. Anyway I hope everyone liked this chapter and its time for me to work on the third sooooo, bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dannny Phantom or Young Justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**In memory of **

**Jack and Madeline Fenton**

**Wonderful parents and inventors"**

Danny stood in front of the tombstone of his parents. Right beside their tombstone was Jazz's. There were few people there; at least five of them were friends of his parents, two of them were Tuker's parents. Vlad stood in the back as he watched people give their consolations to Danny; the last people to leave were Tuker's parents. Vlad walked up to Danny as he was placing flowers next to his parent's and sister's grave.

Danny looked at the graves with soft eyes as he placed the flowers down. Vlad was surprise that Danny wasn't crying or even yelling. You would think that Danny wasn't even going through the five stages of grief. Actually Danny pretty much already went through the first three stages and was stuck on the fourth stage, depression. He may have only gotten three hours of sleep until the nightmares started, causing him to stay awake.

Danny stayed there all day until Vlad convinced him he would catch a cold if he stayed there all night too. Danny almost wanted to stay to get sick. If he got a cold and it got so bad that it could actually kill him…

He quickly shook his head to get the idea of killing himself out of his head as he turned toward the limo and went in without a word.

While Danny walked away Vlad took a moment to look at the graves and placed a rose on Jack and Maddie's grave. He looked mournfully at the grave.

"Maddie, I'm sorry how I treated your family and marriage with Jack. I was always jealous and never thought of what you wanted; if I truly loved you I would have been happy that you had a wonderful and happy life with Jack. I'm sorry that I never truly realized this until you died, I hope wherever you are you will forgive me." Vlad breathed in deeply as he looked at the grave.

"Jack, I'm sorry that I considered you a big oaf and that you never deserved to be with Maddie." Vlad head was down and his eyes were closed. "But in reality you did deserve her. You made her happy and gave her a life I could never give her and you always considered me as a friend even though I loathed you. So I should say what I should have said a long time ago instead of thinking of ways to kill you. Thank you for being my friend, even though I didn't deserve it," Vlad said as he opened his eyes as a tear went down his face.

He went to the limo to join Danny, unaware that he watched him. As they drove back to the mansion Danny said something.

"Thank you," he said in a soft voice. Vlad blinked at Danny.

"For what?" Last time he checked he only helped give Danny a place to stay. Danny looked at Vlad with a sad glint in his eye.

"For finally accepting that my Mom loved my Dad and that he deserved her," he said with a small smile but was still sad. Vlad couldn't help but smile a little too.

"It was the least I could do." and with that the drove in silence.

The next day was Tuker's funeral and once again Danny was quite. He attended the sermon and was even asked to say a few things. Danny had a billion of things to say about Tuker; how he was a lady's man, how he was incredibly smart when it came to tech, and how he always got out of eaten vegetables and how he oh so loved his and I quote "babies". But when it came down to it Tuker was a great and loyal friend who could never be replaced.

And that's exactly what he said when he went up.

He had no idea how he was not crying during the whole speech maybe he was in some denial or something and his brain just didn't want to believe that he was talking about Tuker in past tense. He even succeeded in making Tuker's grandpa cry and his mom. After the speech and the burial Danny only stayed long enough for Tuck's dad to give him all of Tuker's videogames and him and his wife give him a hug.

When Danny got back to the house he looked through all the old games that he was given. Each game held memories because each one was a game he played with Tuker. He remembered every time Tuker got a new game he would play it with Danny. As Danny dug through the games he found one game that he just had to chuckle over, remembering the story behind it.

It was the very first Doom game Tucker ever bought and he went over to Danny's to show him. This was when they were six and let's say things happened. When Danny and Tucker had placed the game in his Gameboy they argued who would get to play it first and started to fight. Tuker's glasses broke and Danny had gotten a broken nose and during their fuss the Gameboy was flung out the window and into some mud. It was very rainy that day.

Anyway when Danny and Tuker noticed that Gameboy went out the window they ran out to find it covered in mud and the battery drenched in water. They had both went into the house crying and soaked; Maddie had to calm both of the boys down and had them change as she went to get them something warm to drink. When she came back with the drinks and a first-aid, she asked what had happen. They both told her how they were arguing over the game and she asked them if the apologized to each other. Both had said a small no.

She had gently ordered both of them to apologize to one another, which they both did seeing how they shouldn't have fought over something that was easy to share. They even hugged it out showing they forgave each other and a little while later Maddie came back with the Gameboy dry and new batteries and gave it back to them. They both lit up like mini Christmas trees and played a safe game of rock, paper, and scissor, to see who went first.

Danny just had to smile when he looked at the game but it was short lived. Danny sighed as he remembered he would never play games with Tuck again and never fight over them like they did when they were six.

Danny placed all the games back in the box and placed it in his closet. His room had many open boxes and most of the items were out now; his NASA posters were on his walls and he had most of his clothes put away. Danny had placed several pictures of his family and friends on his shelves. It pained him to look at them but he couldn't help but have them out. He had one picture of his family and friends together by his bedside.

It was a picture of them on a picnic. Jack had brought a grill and was shown cooking with Maddie with him. For some reason when Danny's Dad cooked the food it didn't end up trying to eat them unless his Mom cooked them. Jazz was shown reading while it showed him, Sam, and Tuker actually playing with a Football, since Jazz had lectured them beforehand the importance of exercising.

Danny looked at the picture longingly as he sat on his bed. He didn't notice he was crying until he saw a tear land on the picture. He blinked before he started to rub his eyes.

"Get it together Fenton, you can get through this," he said hoping he would convince himself he would. Danny decided to call it a night and to at least try to get some rest even if it was only for a little while.

Danny was walking around in the mansion to have some time to think, also to try and learn his way around. Vlad had showed him how to get into the lab and told him he was welcome to use the lab whenever he needed it. Danny didn't think why he would need to use the lab, maybe to use the ghost portal but he wasn't even sure if he wanted to fight anymore. Vlad had closed his parent's portal for good and only Danny could open it and Vlad's portal was always closed. Plus there was almost no ghost sighting since the accident.

The only thing that was sighted was a floating box (probably the Box Ghost) but that was all, there wasn't even a "beware" being yelled. Danny thought that maybe the ghosts must have heard about the accident and were actually giving him a break because of pity. Danny sulked at that thought. Ghosts actually pitied him, man, how the mighty had fallen. Or maybe they were afraid he would take his anger out on them as in their usually beat up would become ten times worse.

That would be bad for them if Danny had any anger left. He only knew sadness and depression now and he couldn't get out of it even if he tried. Danny dragged himself to the living room's couch and sat down. All he seemed to do was nothing, he didn't even bother in going out on patrols but maybe that was because he still had one more funeral to go to. It had been five days after Tuker's funeral; he had survived through those first funerals but will he be able to get through the last one before he broke?

Vlad had walked into the living room to get some books he left but stopped when he saw Danny sulking on the coach. Vlad sighed; he knew Danny was going through some rough times, heck, even he was still having trouble getting over Maddie's death. After all, she was a part of his obsession and a ghost obsession was pretty much their whole life and world. But he was a Halfa and he knew he could get through it but Danny was a different story.

Even though Danny was a Halfa the people he cared for the most were dead and he had failed in protecting them and his obsession did not like him failing to protect. Vlad had only lost a part of his obsession, while Danny had a huge chunk of it taken away, how he wasn't breaking down Vlad didn't know. Yet Vlad knew he needed to help Danny get on with his life because if he didn't Danny would be an empty shell for the rest of his life.

"Daniel." Danny looked up from his spot and turned his attention toward Vlad. He could see some bags under Danny eyes and he knew why they were there. Vad would sometimes hear screaming from Danny's room due to nightmares. Vlad's eyes held concern as he looked at the young hero. "Are you sure you will be able to go tomorrow?"

Danny's eyes sadden. He knew what Vlad was talking about, tomorrow was Sam's funeral.

"I'll be alright Vlad. I have to go anyway," Danny turned his head away from Vlad as he whispered his next word, "It will be the last time I ever say bye to her."

The morning went by in a blur. Danny remembered waking up and getting ready; he wore the same black suit he wore to the other funerals and the same blank face. He remembered riding to the church and standing in the back as Sam's family would go up and say a few words. He only recognized Sam's parents and grandma. There were a lot of people there and several groups looked just as rich as Sam's folks and some of them were playing games on their phones!

Danny felt silent rage at the people not paying attention, for the kids he didn't mind but some of them were grownups! Why the hell did they come if they weren't going show respect to Sam?! Danny had half a mind to go up to them and punch them in the face but stopped himself. He couldn't cause a scene here and in fact he wasn't even supposed to be here because he was not invited. But he couldn't keep himself away; he just had to see Sam one more time before she was buried.

It was an open casket and everyone was taking turns looking in and saying their goodbyes to Sam. When it was Danny's turn he couldn't help but awe at Sam's beauty. She was dressed in a lacy black dress with her hair down framing her face. Her lips were painted with a light pink color and she had blushed placed on her. To Danny she looked like she was only sleeping but no matter how much he wanted to wake her up he knew she would never awaking.

Danny wondered how much Sam's parents spent to fix her body after the accident just to see her buried for eternity. Danny couldn't stay and he quickly went outside to get some air taking in big gulps of air to try and calm down. He was trying his best to keep it together, to not cry in front of all these people yet he only succeeded in putting himself in a daze as he followed everyone to the burial. This time as he watched Sam's coffin being lowered into the ground, he stood in the front close to Sam's grandma.

Unlike Sam's parents her grandma actually encouraged Sam to be herself and to be friends with Tuker and Danny. She even knew that Sam and Danny liked each other. After Sam was buried people left; first in individuals, then in pairs, then finally in groups till all that was left were Sam's parents and grandma and Danny. Danny side glanced at Mrs. and Mr. Manson; Sam's mom was crying and Mr. Manson was holding her close. Danny didn't think what he was going to do was smart but he had to say something.

"Mrs. Manson, Mr. Manson." They both looked up and looked at Danny. He couldn't tell what they were feeling or how they were going to react but he had to hope this would ease their minds some. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in time to help her and I'm sorry that she died," Danny said with his head down. "I know it won't mean much but I know she's probably in a better place now watching over us and making sure were okay so let's try to stay positive and get on with our lives for her sake." Danny just told them what he was telling himself for the past few days but even to him the words sounded false. How could he make it sound true when what he was saying was just empty words of encouragement.

Sam's mom looked at him with a tear streaked face until it twisted into a face full of rage.

"How would you know what my Samikins wanted? She should have never been your friend; it's your fault that she's dead! It's your fault that she never had a normal life, if she had never meet you she wouldn't have died!" She was being held back by her husband as she cried and yelled at Danny. She tried to lunge at him but was held back.

Danny just stared with wide eyes but didn't move or flinch when she yelled at him. He expected that this may have been one of the reactions and it hurt him deeply that Sam's mom accused him for Sam's death but she was right. If only he made it time, if only he had never stepped into that portal, she might have had a chance to live.

Danny watched as Mr. Manson brought Sam's mom back to their car as she sobbed loudly. Only Danny and Sam's grandma were left by the grave.

"Now Danny, please don't take offense to her. This is all taking a toll on us, she knows it's not actually your fault," she said. Danny mentally sighed; even if Sam's grandma didn't blame him it didn't stop him to continue his guilt trip. He didn't notice that Sam's grandma had taken out a book wrapped in a black and purple lined cloth. She unwrap the book revealing that it was a book made out of recycled paper; it was a deep dark blue with sliver words on the top that read "Phantom Ideas."

"Danny." He looked down to see her place the book in his hands. "Sam wrote in this book every day and I think you should have it. Who knows maybe some of the ideas in there will help you in future battles." Her eyes held a glint in her eyes. Danny stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"B-battles? I never got in fight in my life I really have no idea what you're talking about," Danny laughed nervously.

"Now Danny," she said with a teasing tone. Danny sighed seeing it was futile to mislead her.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning," she said and chuckled at Danny's surprised expression. "Sam never told me but it's easy to figure out, first off your name, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, and that you look a lot alike that was a big give away. Plus it's kind of hard to miss a teenage boy flying into your granddaughter's room." She laughed as Danny blushed and stand there nervously. After a little bit her face soften and she looked sad.

"Danny, I don't blame you, you did everything you could to get to them and with that thought in mind I don't blame you." Her words were gentle. "I know this has affected you the most but please don't blame yourself, Sam wouldn't want you too."

Danny looked at the book that was in his hands. Sam's grandma was right, Sam wouldn't haven't blamed him and she wouldn't want him to blame himself but no matter what he did he would always feel guilty and he couldn't stop it.

"Danny please continue to be the hero everyone knows. There are still people out there that will need your help," and with that she left. Danny just stood there with the book looking at the grave. He wasn't sure what to do to look at the book there or at home or to just think about what just happen. People still needed him? Yeah right; there wasn't any attacks happening on Amity anymore and most of the world was pretty much covered with the Justice League.

So what was there that needed to be protected by him?

Danny wasn't sure how long he was there but he had call Vlad telling him not to come and pick him up and that he would just fly back. He placed his hand on Sam's grave as he stared at the writing on the grave. His flower was just one of many, which surrounded the grave, as he placed it on top. After a while Danny thought of heading back until he heard a voice.

"Hello Daniel." Danny would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Clockwork," he replied. As Danny stood there a ghost floated to his side. He was blue-skinned and wore a rich purple cloak with the hood up but you could still see his face. He wore black gloves with watches placed across them and a purple tunic with a black belt; a little watch hanged from it. He had a clock where his chest was and a scar that went across his left eye. His eyes were an intelligent red and were filled with concern for Danny.

"I'm not mad at you Clockwork," Danny said. Clockwork would have blinked in surprise but being the Master of all Time it wasn't that shocking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but," Danny opened his mouth to continue but wasn't sure how to ask his question.

"What is it Daniel?" Clockwork asked. Danny took a few moments to think of his question before taking in a deep breath.

"Why didn't you let me die with them?" It was question that went through his head when he was resting at the hospital. Clockwork sighed knowing that Danny was not going like the answer.

"You are still needed." Danny snorted at that.

"I'm still needed? Clockwork, last time I checked Amity wasn't in any trouble for days now and there are superheroes outside of Amity who deal with huge threats. Plus the only big threat I can think of is me!" Danny exclaimed.

_Ah, so that's what this is about. _Clockwork thought to himself. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Is this what it is about? Dark Dan?" he asked. Danny was hesitant but spoke the truth.

"Yeah, I mean how do you know I won't turn into him?" He looked at Clockwork with sad eyes but it was filled with confusion too.

"Because you promised them." Danny was shocked. Clockwork really trusted him and the choices he made.

"But didn't those weird one eyed ghosts wanted you to kill me?" Asked Danny. He clearly remembered those one-eyed freaks wanted him dead. Clockwork chuckled.

"Yes but unlike them I see all possibilities so I see all outcomes, they only see one outcome and do not think how the world will be affected if someone is removed," he said. "And also I know you won't become him. You have already seen what will happen if you turn into him and I know you will do what is right to prevent that future."

Danny looked into Clockwork's eyes and saw he spoke the truth. It was kind of scary knowing you could become a monster and seeing what could happen. But he was given a chance to make sure that future wouldn't happen and he was going take it.

"I will take my leave now," Clockwork said. He opened a portal but before he left he said a few parting words. "Stay safe Danny Phantom." And with that he was gone.

Danny stared for a few minutes were Clockwork had left before he glanced back at Sam's grave and placed a hand on it.

"Sam…" He whispered. Without warning he quickly transformed and took off away from the grave. Everything blurred passed him as he flew as fast as he could away from the graveyard. He finally stopped at Lake Erie where he violently stopped. He shook violently as he floated ten feet above the lake and let out a loud Ghostly wail.

All the depression, anger and sadness were finally taking its toll on him. He let it all out through one wail and was crying as he did so. After what seemed to be forever, he finally stopped and breathed heavy as he cried; he was exhausted after wasting so much energy in just letting his feeling out. He was still in his ghost form as he cried and cried, he soon calmed down though and wiped his tears away as he hiccupped and took in deep and calming breaths.

After Danny finally calmed down he finally took a minute to look where he was. He was so angry that he didn't see where he stopped. Danny sighed and rubbed his temples; he was so exhausted both physically and mentally, he was surprised he hadn't gone insane yet. He soon realized he was at Lake Erie and he was approximately ten feet above the dark waters. If he was in human form and fell in those waters he might drown.

_And if I drowned I would die and if I died…_ He would be with his family. Danny couldn't even believe what he was thinking or that he was even considering doing it. But he didn't think he deserve to live let alone fight crime; in his condition he wouldn't even survive against Skulker with how he was. To just end it all. He would be free of his pain and keep the world safe from a potential threat so it was benefiting both him and the world right?

Danny didn't know anymore but he did know that he just wanted the pain to end.

So he closed his eyes and let himself transform back into his human half and let himself drop.

**Whahaha! A cliff hanger! I don't even know why I wanted to end this chapter like but it sure does make a good cliffhanger. I pretty much think this chapter turned out well but it won't be as good as the next chapter! Anyway I hope everyone who's reading this is enjoying it so for and I will add Dani soon so don't worry about that. If I'm thinking right she might be in the next chapter or one of the two chapters after that one. Did that even make sense?**

**Any who time to start the next chapter so bye-bye~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Danny fell, everything slowed down around him, he almost thought Clockwork was stopping his plan but he soon realized Clockwork wasn't interfering and it was just one of those moments when you're faced with death that time slows down. Danny couldn't believe he was doing this but he couldn't care less. All he knew was that he was finally going be at peace and be reunited with his family.

_I'll see you all soon_. Danny thought as he was close to falling through the water. He was only an inch from the water when everything stopped.

**Sorry Danny boy, but it's not your time to die. **

The midnight sky and full moon was quickly covered with pure blackness. The water under him was glazed over with glass and the ground glowed a gentle blue. In the center was a red geranium flower. Danny had no idea what was going on but for some reason he wasn't sensing anything forbidding. Then out of nowhere he fell flat on the ground and hard.

"Ow," he said as he sat up and rubbed his backside. Was it just him or did the ground moved down just so he would get hurt?

**Hehehe, sorry did that hurt? Well you did deserve that.**

_There was that voice again!_ Danny thought; he quickly got into a fighting stance. He may have felt safe for the moment but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Alright, who's there?!" Danny exclaimed as he glanced around the strange room.

**Hey cool your horses, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact you should be thanking me. I just saved your hide from drowning. **

The voice echoed all around the room so Danny wasn't able to pin-point where it was coming from. The voice didn't sound malevolence it actually sounded warm. His ghost senses didn't go off so whoever was talking to him wasn't a ghost. Also it couldn't be a human well actually maybe a meta-human but Danny had no idea why one would save him. He soon relaxed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks I guess," he mumbled. "But I really didn't need saving."

For some reason Danny had a feeling he said something wrong. The atmosphere felt… Awkward.

**Soooo, if you didn't need saving why were you falling?**

"Ummmm." _Crap he got me._ Danny wasn't sure what to say he couldn't just say 'I was trying to commit suicide so I could be with my family again' that would make the atmosphere even more awkward. "Well I would have swum up as soon as I hit the water."

**Muhmm. I have a question.**

"Yeah, what is it?" Danny didn't know why but he felt really nervous. The voice wasted no time in asking his question.

**Were you trying to kill yourself?**

Danny was silent. _Wow, he actually asked._ Danny had a feeling that he should be honest and that something really, really, bad would happen if he lied.

"Yes." The voice was quiet for a few moments and it seemed everything was going to be alright until Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. In a swift motion something hit Danny right in the stomach sending him 15 feet back.

"Alright, you totally deserved that!" The voice sounded different, like it belonged to a young adult. Danny skimmed back and clenched his stomach.

_Owwwww, okay telling the truth was a bad idea too._ Danny sat up and coughed into his hand.

"Why the hell did you try to kill yourself? Don't you know you only get one life, well in your case afterlife?" Danny rubbed his stomach and looked up to where the voice was.

In front of him was a young man, maybe 19 or 21; he had red-orange hair that flopped in the front of his face and the hair on top stood up and aimed to the left. He had two scrawny braids that were on the right side of his head and went to his shoulder. He wore two fabric necklaces that crossed each other making an X, one was red while the other was white. He wore a deep red shirt with a black belt across it; he had on a white button up vest on top with a white belt across that. On top of that he had on a short sleeved black bomber jacket.

To his elbow and to his wrist was a very loose red white fabric; the right one had a black skull on it while the left had a black X. He wore black shorts with striped socks and dark brown boots that went to his calves and split all the way to his ankle in the front. Around his waist was a ragy red belt that twisted around his waist and the end seemed to float there. The thing that stood out most was his skin; it looked like it was bleached because it was pure white. His eyes were the same color of his hair and his mouth was in a frown.

It was obvious he was angry with Danny.

"Well?" The man growled. It was obvious that this was the voice that saved him. Danny flinched and blinked.

"I'm sorry what?" The person in front of him rolled his eyes.

"I asked, why did you try to kill yourself?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Danny narrowed his eyes and stood up. His face was once again blank.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well," he stopped tapping his foot and had an arm hanging down while the other was placed on his hip. "Maybe because I saved you and you owe me one." A small smirk was on his face but his eyes still held anger.

"Just because you saved me it doesn't mean I owe you and it's none of your business anyway." Danny crossed his arms and glared at his savior.

"Don't tell me it's none of my business Danny, it is my business as long as you try to kill yourself!" The man, to prove his point, was poking Danny in the chest to make sure he understood.

"How is it your business? In fact how do you even know me? I don't even know you!" Danny yelled as he waved his arms. The strange man sighed and stopped poking.

"First off it's my business because I hate it when someone tries to end their already short life. Second it's kind of hard not to know you; you are after all Danny Phantom a Halfa and to answer your last question…" The man took a few giant steps back and floated a good few feet in the air and took a bow. "I am Exorcist the demon and I am here…" He paused before he looked up with a smile. "To offer to make a contract with you."

Danny blinked and he blinked and he blinked again. _This dude is a demon. He saved my life and he wants to make a contract... Why the hell do I always get the crazy ones?!_

"So you saved me just to make a contract?" Danny asked. The so call demon was now relaxing in the air with his arms behind his head.

"No, I would have saved you anyway," the demon named Exorcist said. Danny eyes widen.

"But, why? You don't even know why I wanted to die." Danny eyes sunk and his head lowered. Exorcist looked at the boy; he already knew why he wanted to be dead.

"Well then, let me take an educated guess. You wanted to die because your family just died and you failed to protect them causing you to have undying guilt and pain and the only way you thought you could get rid of the pain was by killing yourself." Exorcist had a knowing face on and was smirking at the expression on Danny's face. "Well did I guess right?"

Danny was astonished; this weird guy just stated exactly what he was feeling and was talking about it as if he expected Danny would try and kill himself.

"How did you know?" Danny whispered. Nothing was making sense; all he wanted to do was end it all and this guy just stopped him.

"Let's say I was once in your shoes," Exorcist said he landed beside Danny and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Danny was once again surprised, he thought when facing a demon it was all about seeking out revenge and always being haunted by an ominous cloud of hate and coldness. But this demon was the complete opposite. He felt kind warmth from Exorcist and he didn't seem like the vengeful type. Danny moved himself away from Exorcist.

"What are you?" Danny asked. Exorcist blinked in surprise and frowned.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm a demon," he said as he pointed at himself.

"I heard you but you're not exactly what I pictured." Exorcist chuckled.

"Well you can't believe everything you read or see." Exorcist eyes widen and he leaned forward to Danny. "Unless you want to make a contract with your stereo typical demon." Exorcist actually sounded hurt at that idea.

Danny was totally confused with this demon dude. "Erk, I don't really want to make any contract with any demon even if he saved me besides don't I have to give you my soul or something if we made one?" Exorcist smiled to Danny's question.

"Well that is true, most demons get the human's soul after their contract is done but some of the newer generation are getting out of the habit of eating human souls and as for me I'm a sort of a vegetarian when it comes to human souls." He smiled brightly. "So don't worry about me eating any human souls."

Danny just stared at Exorcist. He never meet a demon before, but he was sure that this dude was probably considered strange among his peers.

"Well then why do you want to make contract if you won't eat human souls and why me of all people?" That was the main question Danny had in his mind.

"Well you see demons usual can't eat you ghosts but when it comes to you Halfas there's a slim chance of getting your soul." Exorcist then pointed to Danny where his heart is. "Plus with all the events that have been happen around you it has left your heart weak."

Danny placed a hand over his heart. "My heart is weak?"

Exorcist nodded. "Yes, with all that anger and depression you've left yourself open for demons to come and offer you deals which will only end in misery. They will only serve you just to get your soul." Exorcist eye's seemed to hold pity for Danny.

"But that doesn't explain why you want to make a contract, you just said you don't eat souls," said Danny. Exorcist sighed.

"You're right I don't eat souls and that is why I would be the perfect choice to make a contract with. I wouldn't want your soul and you would be safe from other demons, plus you would still have your free will." Exorcist then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I kind of want to make this my good deed you know? Helping someone out during their time of need."

Danny's eyes narrowed and he was deep in thought. He didn't know much about demons but he knew no matter what intention they had good or bad, it always ended badly. Beside there wasn'y any offer that could be made that would ease Danny's troubled mind.

"Look I appreciate you saving me but I'm not going make a contract with any demon." Danny turned around but looked over his shoulder to Exorcist. "So thanks and all but bye." Danny started to walk off. Exorcist looked at Danny with a mix of concern and surprise, he did not see this coming and what he could tell Danny was not out of the woods. He was still weak hearted so either a new demon would come and force him into a contract or he would try to kill himself again. Exorcist would not allow that to happen.

"Wait!" Exorcist yelled. Danny turned around. "Will you try to kill yourself again?"

Danny's face was blank when he replied to Exorcist. "It's none of your business."

True that wasn't a clear answer to Exorcist's question but the look in Danny's eyes told him that he would try again once gathered the courage. He just couldn't bear the guilt anymore. Seeing that Exorcist wasn't going say anything Danny turned to leave.

"What if I made it so you no longer felt the pain?" Danny halted and turned his attention to Exorcist.

Exorcist only had one chance to change Danny's mind; he knew what he was going offer was only temporary until Danny could move on and that it wasn't the best solution but…

"Look I can't bring them back and I'm pretty sure they don't want to see you so soon and besides," Exorcist had a small smile as he said the next words, "this world would probably suck if they didn't have a cool ghost hero like you to take care of it."

Danny wasn't sure what to say. Exorcist could stop the pain? It sounded impossible but being half dead was considered impossible too so it wasn't that weird. If he really could stop the pain then maybe just maybe Danny could fix his obsession, find a new way to protect since there didn't seem like there was any danger coming to his town anymore.

_Can I really sell my soul just so I won't feel any pain?_ Danny thought but then he thought of one really good benefit if he made this deal_. I could also have him stop me from having too much anger too, with both of those emotions under control I won't become Dan!_ With that in mind Danny had made his choice.

"Exorcist, I want to make a contract." Exorcist blinked before he smiled and it wasn't one of those smiles where the bad guy just tricked the good guy, mind you.

"Alright then let's head over to that flower and will begin," he said. Exorcist had quickly flown over to the flower and floated over it. Danny quickly walked over and stood in front of the flower.

"So how do we do this?" Danny asked. Exorcist sat crossed-legged as he floated above the flower.

"Well first we have to set out what each side wants from the contract and then I enter the flower and you eat it," Exorcist said. Danny looked at the flower before he looked back at Exorcist.

"Are geraniums poisonous?" Danny asked as eyed the flower.

"I don't think they are." Danny groaned at that. "But don't worry; even if you're poisoned I'll be able to heal you." That didn't really reassure Danny.

"Anyway what do you want for your half of the contract?" Asked Exorcist.

"I want you to stop the pain and stop my emotions." Exorcist looked at Danny surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be in control of my emotions, make sure they don't go out of control," Danny explained.

"You know ghosts are emotional creatures. The gain power from emotions and their obsessions," stated Exorcist.

"That's why you'll only stop my emotions if they get out of control, I'm not telling you to turn me into an emotionless being," Danny furthered explained.

"Okay, if you're sure that's what you want I won't complain," Exorcist sighed and then quickly smiled and clapped his hands together. "Alright then should we get started?"

"But what about you, what do you want in this agreement?" Danny asked. Exorcist just smiled and ruffled his hair. Danny just swatted the hand away and frowned; he wish Exorcist didn't do that only Jazz did that and that hurt to remember what his sis you used to do.

"Oh, I don't need anything in our contract," he happily replied. But he then thought of something. "Actually I take that back I know what I want." Danny gave Exorcist a look.

_Hope you're not changing your mind in eating souls_. Danny thought worriedly to himself.

"I want you to never try to commit suicide again," he said seriously. "That also means when the contract is over, you can never try to kill yourself understood?"

Danny nodded. "You must really hate suicides if that's what you want."

Exorcist rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's why I had the floor lowered so you would get hurt and punched you in the gut when you confirmed my suspicion of you trying to kill yourself."

_Well now I know why he punched me._

"Well since now that is out of the why we should get on to the next part." In a flash of red light Exorcist turned into a small floating whisp and entered the geranium. The ground lost its soft glowing blue and it turned into a glowing red.

**Alright Danny now pick up the flower and eat it.**

As Danny picked up the flower he couldn't help but look at it strangely.

"Won't I be eating you? Since you know, you're inside the flower?" Danny seriously did not want to eat a weird demon.

**I won't die and this is the best way for me to get inside you.**

"Inside of me? Why do you need to be inside?" Asked Danny.

**Well I can't really control your emotions if I'm outside of you can I? Well I can but its way harder.**

"So you're going be inside me?"

**Yes but don't worry I won't be able to take over your body and I won't be able to go into your memories and you won't be able to go into mine unless we give each other permission.**

Danny sighed. He really was going through this wasn't he? Well it was already too late to go back and besides this was his best chance at getting rid of his pain. Danny lifted the flower to his mouth and opened but just before he placed the flower in his mouth.

**Wait! I forgot to mention something!**

Danny was startled and almost dropped the flower.

"Jeez, what is it?" Danny growled.

**One rule a demon always does before they make a contract is that they make sure the human they're contracting is sure they want to do this so… **There were a few moments of silence before he continued.** Are you sure you want to do this?**

Danny mentally groaned. He was just getting the courage to eat the dumb flower and Exorcist just had to question him if he was sure. Of course he was sure! He wasn't going to back out now and Exorcist was the one who convinced him to make the stupid contract.

"Look I'm not going back out so don't ask such a dumb question and just so you know a Fenton doesn't go back on his word."

…**Alright then, let us continue.**

Danny once again was ready to eat the flower when Exorcist once again interrupted.

**Wait! There's one more thing I forgot to tell you**.

This time Danny groaned out loud. "What is it now!?"

**This might hurt.**

Confusion spread on Danny's face. "What do you me-"

Before Danny completed the question the flower went straight into his mouth with so much force that it caused him to topple over. Without thinking Danny swallowed the flower, it tasted like grass but spicy. For a few moments everything was okay and Danny didn't feel any different.

"Did it even work?" Danny asked. After a few more minutes Danny just sat there waiting for something to happen and when nothing did he sighed.

_I knew it was too good to be true_. Danny thought as he started to stand but he stopped and clenched his stomach. _What the?!_

Danny felt like his body was consumed in tense fires and they were getting hotter with each breath he took. Every time the fire got hotter Danny would feel the pain he felt for the past week and a half. Each bit of pain brought back the memories he had with his family and friends all the way to the event that led to their downfall. That was when Danny remembered the explosion did he break. He screamed like a mad man and cried and cried the pain was the worst around his stomach where he had the scar from the explosion.

He fell to his knees and continued to scream and cry. The depression and guilt felt way worse than it did before and he was sure he was going to go insane. But then it stopped. He stopped crying and the emotional pain was gone, like it just decided to leave him. Danny sat up and rubbed his face to free it from tears that remained; the only pain that was left was the one around his scar and his emotions felt… numb.

But there was enough there to tell him he could still feel.

_So the contract worked?_ Danny asked himself.

**Yup it did, Ghosty.**

"Whoa!" Danny gasped. "You can hear my thoughts?"

**Of course I can! We share the same body now Ghosty. **

No doubt about it that voice was Exorcist. Danny shakily stood up and got his footing.

**You okay?** Asked Exorcist.

"Yeah I think so." Danny finally was able to get his footing and calmed down his body from shaking so much.

**Good then it's time for the next part!**

"Next part? But I thought we didn't have to do anything after the contract," Danny said.

**We don't it's just that now that we made the contract this little realm were in will soon disintegrate causing us to- **

Exorcist didn't get to finish because the glowing red floor disappeared and the moon and stars could once again be seen and they were falling about 500 feet above the lake.

**Fall.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Danny screamed. "Why the heck are we up so high?!" He screamed over the wind.

**Well that would be because I moved us higher up during the whole discussion. **Exorcist calmly explained. Danny wasn't calm though; his emotions may have been numbed but that didn't mean he couldn't feel his anger towards Exorcist during their little free falling.

"And why the hell did you do that!?" Danny yelled.

**I thought it would be funny to, uh, see your expression while we were falling?** Danny didn't find it funny though.

**Anyway shouldn't you transform? So, I don't know, splat into the water like a bug! **Yelled Exorcist.

_You're the one who put us in this situation in the first place though_. Danny thought to himself.

**I can hear your thoughts you know**. Exorcist grumbled.

"Alright don't worry we won't die," Said Danny as he closed his eyes.

As soon as Danny had closed his eyes he felt the familiar white rings go up and down his body but something was little different. He felt tingly and his head felt lighter and there was the fact that they were still falling.

**Hey Ghosty! Mind pulling up!**

"I'm trying but it's not working!" For some reason Danny's ghost powers weren't listening to him.

**Well get them to work! **Danny tried and tried but it wouldn't listen to him and Exorcist consent yelling was not helping.

**We're gonna die! There goes my dreams of happiness, oh, goodbye cruel world! **

_We're not gonna die so stop being a drama queen!_ Danny yelled in his head. They were only a foot away from the water when Danny was able to sharply pull up and roughly made his way to the lake bed at extremely high speeds. Luckily they made it there in one piece even though the landing was rough. Danny rolled onto the bank and skimmed back some.

"Owwww," Danny moaned out.

**Crap man that must have hurt.** Exorcist said to Danny. He stood up and was checking over himself making sure he wasn't in too bad of shape.

**Hey has your hair always like that?** Asked Exorcist.

"Like what?"

**Like on flames and everything**.

"What?!" Danny exclaimed; he quickly flew over to the side of the lake and peered in.

Exorcist was right his hair was different. It was still white and untamable but at the end it seemed to grow out some to his shoulder and changed into white flames.

"Why is my hair like this?" Danny asked.

**I'm gonna guess that it's a side effect from the contract. That would also explain why your powers weren't working. **

Danny groaned. "And you didn't know this would happen?"

**Well you see the funny thing is that, hehehe, well, um, you're actually the first person I have ever made a contract with. **

Wait… What?

"Hold up, this is the first time you ever made a contract and you didn't tell me!?" Danny could just imagine Exorcist rubbing the back of his head while smiling nervously.

**Well yeeeaaah, but look on the bright side you have a powerful demon under your control and you get the bonus of getting some of my powers and aura.** He said happily.

Danny just sighed; how did he end up with one of the most strangest demons?

"Look how about we go home and figure this all out in the morning," he said as he started to ascend to the sky.

**Will you be okay, I mean you were having trouble with the flying, so are sure we'll make it to your home?** Exorcist asked worriedly.

Danny had finally gotten over the shock of his new appearance and was already floating a few feet off the ground without any trouble.

"Yeah, I think I'm good," said Danny; he floated a good feet up and was flying slowly making sure his power of flight was okay and glitch free before going faster.

**Hehehe, I wonder how Vlady will like your new look**.

"How do you know Vlad," Danny question.

**Well during the whole contract deal some of your most recent memories slipped out and I saw them.** Danny opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. **Don't worry I wasn't able to go deeper into your memories and I only saw what happened the last week and half.**

Danny didn't know if that was good or bad but that did mean Exorcist knew about Dan now. They were both silent for a while until Exorcist spoke up.

**Ghosty, you're nothing like that guy and I for one know you will keep this promise even without my help. **

Danny couldn't help but smile even if it was small. He only meet this demon a few minutes ago and he already trusted him and accepted him even though he knew about him being a possible threat to earth.

"Thanks Exorcist," said Danny in a small voice. They flew on in few more minutes of silence. "Hey, why do you call me Ghosty?"

**Well that's an easy question, I thought you needed new nickname and Ghosty was the first name that I thought of.** Said Exorcist.

"Well then I guess you need a new nickname too."

**You think so?**

"Well yeah because I'm going get tired with saying Exorcist all the time and what is with your name anyway? I mean aren't exorcists those people who kill demons?" Danny did make a good point. Danny could mentally see Exorcist shrug.

**Well yeah, but my parents were always the ones who like the strangest things**. Explained Exorcist.

"Well okay then but back to the matter at hand I think I'll call you Ex for now on," Danny said while he nodded to himself like he approved the name.

**Well that's better than your name… Invis-o-Bill.** He snickered as he said the name. Danny actually blushed with embarrassment.

"I never approved that name!" Danny yelled but Ex only laughed some more.

As Danny flew on and grumbled on the way back to the mansion Ex was silently pleased with himself. Danny was completely different after the contract was made and Ex knew that this was one step closer in helping the troubled Halfa; even if making a contract wasn't exactly the best way to help Danny move on.

**Now we see how Vlad will react to this deal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night air was calm and the stars were glistening, yet a certain billionaire Halfa was up with worry. Vlad Masters was pacing in his living room muttering to himself; the only light in the room was from the fireplace lit with a comforting heat. Vlad was dressed in a rich red robe with black trimming, he was planning on going to bed but when Danny didn't return he couldn't help but to begin worrying. Vlad glance at the clock that was ticking above the fireplace. It was already 2:30 in the morning and Danny still had not returned.

"Daniel, where are you?" Vlad muttered; even though Danny wasn't his son he was his ward now and that made Vlad responsible for him. There was also the fact that Danny was still in a lot of emotional pain and there was no telling what he would do. He glanced at the phone that was on the table thinking to try Danny's cell one more time. As Vlad held the phone to his ear he impatiently tapped his fingers on the table.

"Hello."

"Daniel, where are yo-," Vlad was interrupted.

"Danny isn't here right now please leave a message after the beep." The little sound went off signaling Vlad to leave a message but he never did, instead he slammed the phone down ending the call.

_Dame it was only his voice mail._ Vlad thought to himself; he was starting to wonder if Danny was in trouble or in something worse than the trouble he usually got in. If that thought was true then Danny would be in no shape to fight.

Vlad looked at the phone debating whether or not to call the police. That would be his first choice actually, if he and Danny were everyday normal humans but since they were anything but normal it was probably safer to call some of his contacts in the Ghost Zone first. He scrolled down his list until he found the number he was looking for. The contact read "Skulker" and he quickly pressed the call button. Skulker had worked for Vlad before and many of the jobs Vlad gave him were to help him capture Danny but this time the job would be to find Danny and to bring him home not kill him.

It rung for quite a while and Vlad's already short patience was running out rather quickly from worry.

"If you got in trouble I swear I'll make you go to the deepest part of the Ghost Zone and have you do 100 laps while being chased by a thousands of Walker's goons," Vlad muttered loudly to himself as he threaten the missing ghost boy.

"Really Vlad, you worry so much for me that you're going to punish me just for not being here before curfew? If I had known that I would have stayed out longer."

Vlad snapped his head quickly around to see Danny leaning against the doorway with arms crossed.

Vlad hanged up his call and quickly went over to Danny.

"Where have you been? Do you even know what time it is?" Vlad quickly asked Danny before stopping and looking at Danny. "And what happen to your hair?"

Danny just smiled and headed over to the couch; he jumped on to it and laid his arms behind his head. "Oh, just some stuff, nothing to worry about though."

Vlad frowned at that; something was wrong, Danny seemed to be calm and relaxed, not sad and depress like he was for the past week. His hair was also different; it was grown out to his shoulders and turned into white flames. Last time Vlad checked, hair didn't grow flames and Danny shouldn't have gotten over his grief and guilt so fast either.

"Daniel what happened?" Vlad asked. Danny opened one eye before he got off the couch and stretched.

"You know I'm kinda tired, I'm going head up to bed," he said while yawning loudly to show he was really tired while dodging the question. He only got half way across the room before Vlad asked again.

"Daniel what happened?" This time it was more of a demand then a question. Danny sighed; he was hoping he didn't need to tell Vlad about the deal but knowing Vlad he would be persistent in getting what he wanted and if he wanted to know why Danny was so different now he would likely keep Danny up the whole night until he gave in.

"I made a contract with a demon," said Danny with his back towards Vlad. As Danny turned around to see Vlad, he saw that his face was drained from color and that he looked in shock. Vlad blinked a few times before responding.

"Y-you did what now?"

"I made a contract with demon," replied Danny as he leaned against the doorway. "It's no big deal Vlad, it's just a contract."

Vlad blinked and his hands turned into fists.

"'It's no big deal?' Daniel! Do you have any idea what you've done?! You just sold your soul, something that you can never get back!" Vlad yelled-scolded the ghost boy. Danny just covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Vlad I appreciate your concern but this is my soul and I can do whatever I want with it and besides the demon saved my life and he's pretty nice," Danny explained; he hope that would get Vlad to calm down but it didn't.

"Daniel, demons are a ghost's mortal enemy and are never to be trusted." The older Halfa explained as he rubbed his temples. "Demons are tricksters, they act good but they are not. The only thing that comes with a demon is misery."

Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't that what most people think of ghosts? If you ask me were not so different from them," Danny snapped. "Look Vlad the demon who saved me isn't all that bad; if it wasn't for him I would have been dead."

Vlad sat down as he sighed; at least Danny was safe and home but then a thought dawned on him.

"Why did the demon have to save you?" Danny gulped and turned his head to the side.

"I tried to kill myself," he said barely above a whisper. Vlad leaned in.

"What?"

"I said I tried to kill myself." Vlad quickly jumped up and yelled.

"You what?! Daniel what were you thinking, why would try to kill yourself?" Vlad asked voice filled with concern and confusion. Danny looked sadly up at Vlad.

"What do think Vlad? My family and my only friends were killed by my failure and I couldn't… I just couldn't take the pain anymore." Danny sighed.

Vlad's eyes soften as he looked at the young ghost.

"Daniel..." They just stood in silence until the tension in the room had calmed down and Vlad had sat back down. "So what was the deal you made?"

Danny was quiet for a few minutes, debating whether or not he should tell Vlad. To Vlad it looked like Danny was mumbling to himself, which he had no idea why.

"My emotions will no longer be out of control." Vlad looked surprised but he quickly understood. He knew about Dan and he knew how scared Danny was to become him so if his emotions were never out of control it would make the risk of becoming evil least likely. For the first time Vlad actually looked Danny in the eyes. Danny's eyes were no longer filled with grief or pain in fact they looked numb, as if all emotions he showed were faked. It was very faint and only if you looked at Danny straight in the eyes could see the sealed emotions.

Vlad sighed but smiled a little. Danny was no longer in pain and that was all Vlad could ask for; he couldn't stop the choices Danny made but he could watch over him. That was the least he could do to make it up to Danny and his family.

"So where is the demon that saved you? If I remember correctly from what I read a demon is always close to its contractor." Vlad had once read a mythology book when he first got his powers to see if any of the information would help him; it had a section about demons if he remembered correctly. "If we're going have a demon living here I would like to meet him first."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure if Vlad would be angry; he did yell at him for even making a contract after all.

"Well you see the demon that saved me and who I made a contract with is well, umm, inside of me." Danny smiled nervously.

Vlad blinked and took in a deep breath.

"The demon… Is inside of you?" Danny had one foot out the door before he replied.

"Well yes so now that we have that all covered I'll just be heading to bed soooo, bye!" With that Danny zoomed straight to his room as he heard Vlad yelling.

"DANNY FENTON! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

X X X X

Danny collapsed on his bed as he transformed back into his human half. He let a content sigh leave his mouth as he started relax. As Danny relaxed he reached into his back pocket and brought out the little dark blue book Sam's grandma had given him.

**Well that was interesting**. Said Ex.

Danny smiled. "Yeah, he really was outraged when I told him I made a contract." He heard Ex snort.

**I'm not surprise; most people would freak out more than that when they hear their friend is in a contract with a demon**.

"Hmmmmm," Danny replied. He turned the book over as he looked at it, the words on the cover read "Phantom Ideas".

**So are you going open it or am I going have to guess what she wrote in it?**

"Impatient are we?" Danny asked as he opened the book and flipped through the pages. Danny's eyes widen as he looked through it. It was full of new battle techniques and weapon designs, plus some notes about ghost legends and how they relate to today.

**Well I can be patient but not when I'm curious about something**. Said Exorcist. **Say! These are some good ideas; did she ever show you this book?**

"No, she didn't," mumbled Danny. Danny flipped to a section that looked like it was a diary entry.

**So this was her idea book and diary! Looks like this will be interesting to read**.

"No kidding."

Danny skimmed over half of it before he slowed down and continue to read it at a leisurely pace. It read,

'I've notice how Danny's costume seems a little plain, sure it has his symbol and other heroes seem to have a simple design too but I think he should make it cooler, maybe add a cape, like Superman.'

**Bwahahaha! A cape, seriously? Capes are so ridiculous. **

"Shhhhh, I'm trying to read," said Danny. Danny tried to concentrate as he turned his attention back to the writing and ignore Ex's dying snickers.

'Anyway I sketched out some new costume ideas on the next few pages, maybe I'll show it to Danny sometime and he'll improve his costume because I for one think that it probably gets hot wearing a Hazmat suit all the time.'

Danny chuckled at that.

**What's so funny?** Questioned Ex.

"Just that I never felt hot in my costume, it's always felt cold actually," explained Danny.

**Well that's probably going change now.**

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Whys that?"

**Well I have a theory that the reason your hair, in your ghost form, is different now is because of my powers and that will also be the reason why you'll start to feel hot in your costume.**

"I thought it was just a side effect from the contract."

**Well it sort of is but I think the reason your hair became flames is because of what type of demon I am**. Explained Exorcist.

"Demons have types?"

**Yup just like how ghosts have different types too. Usually Demons match the elements of nature or something; I never really paid attention to my teacher when she explained these kinds of things. **

"Demons go to school?" Danny was surprised.

**Of course we do, were not that different from you humans, well besides the fact that we have cool powers and are extremely good looking.** Danny covered his mouth in order to stop himself from laughing.

_Man, you're full of it. Danny thought_.

**Hey I heard that**! Yelled Exorcist. Danny jolted at the sudden yelling then flushed with embarrassment.

"Opps, forgot that you could read my thoughts," Danny replied sheepishly. Ex just huffed in annoyance. "So what type of demon are you?"

**Why should I tell you?** Ex was still annoyed and had decided to annoy Danny back by being childish.

"Hey you're the one who brought it up, you don't have to tell me," said Danny; he figured out Exorcist was being childish and wasn't going to fall for his little game. Danny heard Ex grumbling in the back of his head, something about him not being any fun. "Well are you going tell me?"

Ex just sighed, seeing how pointless it was in getting Danny annoyed he just decided to answer. **I'm fire demon.**

"A fire demon, huh," said Danny.

**Yup so if you ever need a fire I'm your gu**y. Danny laughed and looked over the page again. **So are you going turn the page?**

"Yeah, yeah," Danny replied and waved his hand like he was waving off Ex. As he turned the page and looked at the sketches of the costumes he found one that he really liked and he wasn't the only one.

**Well, well, looks like we're going shopping.**

X X XX

"Why are we here?" Danny complained-asked.

**To shop for your costume and…** Exorcist paused as pair of good looking college girls walked by Danny. **To check out some hotty hots!**

Danny snorted and pulled down his hood more. He was sitting on a bench in the Amity mall wearing a white and black hoodie. When he had told Vlad that morning he was going to the mall to get some new clothes he almost didn't make it out the door. Vlad was pestering him about Exorcist and tried to drive him to the mall in order to learn more about the demon Danny had contracted. Luckily Danny had found an open window and had quickly flown out the window while yelling out to Vlad he would fly or walk back home.

Right now Danny was looking at the idea book trying to figure out what shops to go to get his supplies for his new costume. As Danny looked at the book he didn't hear the laughs and giggles that were heading towards him but that didn't mean Ex didn't hear them.

**Ooh la, la, I spy with my little demon eye a glowing star and a Hispanic beauty~. **Ex sung.

Danny looked up to see two high school girls walking by him and he quickly looked back down so they wouldn't see his face since he knew them. One had blond hair and turquoise colored eyes and was light skinned. She wore a white t-shirt with red trimming, red pants with white slip ons and a flower hairclip. The other girl had long black hair with a simple pink hair clip in her hair and teal colored eyes and had on some pink eye shadow. She wore a pink half top, showing her midriff and blue jeans with white slip ons too.

Their names were Star and Paulina, A-listers from Casper High also people who helped Dash bully Danny and that was why he didn't want to be seen by them. He wasn't sure if they would still treat him as a geek or try to get with him because he was rich now. Hopefully Dash had changed and told the others to do the same.

_Tell me when they're gone._ Danny told Ex in his head.

**Ahhh, is someone shy?** Exorcist teased.

_No it's just that I know those two. They're A-listers and bullies and I rather not deal with jerks right now._ Explained Danny.

The two girls walked passed him unaware of his presence and continued on. After they were completely gone did Danny sigh in relief.

**You shouldn't be afraid of them.**

"I'm not afraid, I might get annoyed with them but considering the recent events I rather not face them and have new gossip spread around the school," said Danny. After he said that he left his seat and started to walk around looking for a store to start shopping.

**Hmmmm. How tolerant are you to annoyance? And while you're thinking for the answer head into that Hot Topic.** Questioned and ordered Ex.

Danny stopped and looked at the Hot Topic curiously.

"Why do I need to go into Hot Topic?"

**Because their stuff is awesome and if were going be sharing the same body I'm going make sure we look good…. Plus I want you to be some anime shirts for me once I get out your body; maybe some Attack on Titan or Ao No Exorcist shirts. **

"You watch anime?" Danny asked as he entered the Hot Topic. He went towards the back as he walked past belts and shirts, picking up a few along the way.

**Of course! How you humans design demons' appearances and personalities is quite funny.** Ex said with a slight chuckle. **Plus I love the story lines and the drama**.

Danny snorted and grabbed a few more clothing before he entered the dressing room. It was small room with two full-length mirrors he placed the folded clothes on the seat and took off his shirt and placed it to the side. As he turned back to the mirror he blinked in surprise. On top of the scar that went across his stomach was a strange red-orange tattoo.

It looked like flames twisted into a circle with an upside down light blue star in the middle; some of the points being under the flames while the others were over the flames.

"Ex, what is that?" He placed his fingers tenderly on the tattoo.

**Oh, that; it's my contract symbol, it's something all demons have.**

"And it's on me because?"

**Whenever a demon makes a contract their contractor gets the demon's symbol, some choose where they want the symbol but since we we're both busy dealing with pain during our contract I just placed it at random.** Explained Exorcist.

"You felt pain too?"

**Of course! That was a first time experience going into someone!**

"..."

…

**That sounded wrong didn't it?**

"I'm just gonna let you think whatever you want and go back to trying on clothes," Danny said calmly as he tried on one of the new shirts.

**Yeeeaaahhh. Let's just forget everything I just said.**

X X X X

"You're a hog when it comes to clothes," stated Danny.

He was sitting in a limo that Vlad had sent and was on his way home after seven long hours of shopping for clothes. Beside him were four huge bags full of new clothes.

**Well sorry if I like clothes so much, I usually don't get this much back home; usual it's just two bags I get.** Said Exorcist.

"Still, you are crazy for clothes! I'm glad Vlad sent a limo; I don't think I would have been able to fly all the way home carrying 50 ton bags!" Exclaimed Danny.

Danny could just feel Ex rolling his eyes at him.

**Stop being such a baby; you have super strength for Pete's sake!**

Danny just huffed and looked at the window as they made their way back to the mansion. It was strange; if Vlad had sent a limo to come and pick him up wouldn't he be in the car too? So he could drill more questions to Danny about Exorcist? Danny started to ponder the reasons why Vlad hadn't taken this chance to interrogate him. The limo pulled up to the mansion and the driver opened the door for him and Danny said his thanks as he gathered his stuff and went up to the mansion's doors. As he started to open the door his ghost senses went off.

Danny's eyes widen and he burst through the door forgetting to drop his load of clothes.

**Is the ghost one of your enemies?** Asked Ex.

"Maybe, it could be Vlad in his ghost form, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Danny ran down the hallway looking into rooms searching for the ghost.

**Danny, I sense two people in the study try there first**.

Danny nodded and quickly altered his route towards the living room. Once he got there he abruptly stopped in his tracks as he saw the scene in front of him.

It was Danielle fighting Vlad. Well more like she was the one trying to fight him and him not fighting back.

Both were in their ghost forms. In Vlad's ghost form he had blue skin and black hair that went up into two horns with a grey streak in the middle. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and white pants with a black belt. He wore black boots and black gloves and he had on a white cape with the underside being red. His eyes were now red and the look on his face was set in annoyance.

The girl fighting him though was Danny's clone who looked similar to him. She had white hair set up in a ponytail; she wore a half-top with the right side being white and the other side being black. Her pants were black with white stripes down the middle and her shoes were white. Her right glove was black while her left glove was white. Her eyes were the same neon green as Danny's, which was usually, filled happiness and mischievous but her eyes right now only held angry for the older Halfa.

Dani was throwing ecto-blasts at Vlad while he was dogging but to annoying him more Dani would throw his books at him, ones that were precious originals.

**Dude is that your little sister or something?** Asked Ex.

_Uhhh, no. She's my clone that Vlad made a few months ago but she left to go travel._ Danny explained as he watched the two fight.

**Well you should probably stop her before she rips off Vladdy's head. **Ex was right about that, Dani looked like she was going send Vlad to Hell as soon as she got hold of him.

_Good idea._ Danny dropped his clothes and yelled at the two Halfas.

"Hey!" Danny yelled getting their attentions.

Both ghosts looked at him. Dani saw him and broke out into a smile and flew straight over to Danny.

"DANNY! I'm so glad you're okay! As soon as I saw on the news what happened and I came as fast as I could!" She looked at him with a worried yet relieved look.

Danny smiled at the fact that Dani had come because she was concern for him.

"Well I'm glad to know that you were concern for me but." He looked at the half messed up room and an annoyed Vlad. "Mind telling me why you're fighting Vlad?"

Dani blinked like she just remembered she was fighting Vlad. "Oh yeah," was her only reply as she turned around and protectively stood in front of Danny.

"I'm fighting him because he is keeping you prisoner Danny!" She stated; Danny sweat-dropped. "Since you're being kept here against your will I'll fight him giving you enough time to escape."

Danny sighed. "Dani I'm not being held here against my will."

She snapped her head around and looked at Danny wide-eyed.

"What?! Of course you're being held against your will unless…" She looked to be in deep thought before she snapped her fingers. "Unless the fruit-loop brainwashed you!" She yelled.

Danny sighed and Ex snickered.

**Well doesn't she have an overactive imagination**. Ex observed.

_You have no idea_. Danny thought; Danny's hands were clasped by Dani's and she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Don't worry Danny I'll get you to come back to your senses," she said determinedly. "And I'll do that by beating the shit out of Vlad!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at Dani's choice of words.

"Dani I'm not brainwashed," he said calmly. She just gave him a funny look.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're brainwashed why else would you still be here?" She asked.

Vlad calmly walked over to the two but stayed a few feet away from Dani.

"Now Danielle, I assure you I did not brainwash Daniel and as I was trying to tell you before I have changed," he said with slight annoyance.

Dani glared at him and it look like a fight was going break out again.

**Oh boy, quick Danny fix this before we get caught in a little girl's tantrum**. Ex said nervously.

Dani was just about to yell at Vlad but Danny stepped between the two before she said anything. He looked down at his clone with soft eyes and leaned down to her height.

"Danielle." She looked up. "Now I know you think I'm being forced to be here against my will but that's not the case."

She looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Dani I choose to be here and Vlad is telling the truth when he says he's changed," he said.

She looked over at Vlad suspiciously but brought her attention back to Danny.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Think about, my mom was part of his obsession and after she... passed, half of his obsession went away unlike me," he explained.

"You sound like you're over their deaths," Dani observed.

Vlad and Danny shared a look and Danny sighed, knowing he had to tell Dani everything.

"My family and friends were my whole world they were my obsession and after they died I almost broke. Vlad tried to help me some but it didn't help and I hate to admit but after Sam's funeral I almost committed suicide." Dani gasped at hearing this while Vlad looked at Danny with soft eyes.

"But someone saved my life Dani and because of him I'm still here and not in any emotional pain."

She crossed her arms and gave Danny a look.

"How are you not in any emotional pain I mean shouldn't you be seeing therapist after such a tragic event?" She questioned.

**She's pretty smart Danny you might as well tell her what I am before Vlad does**.

"Okay Dani, I don't want you to freak out but the person who saved me is a demon and I made a contract with him so he would seal my emotions and that's what ended my anger and depression. That's why I'm not breaking down," he explained.

Her eyes widen as she listened to Danny. She was silent for a few moments processing everything she had heard. Danny waited for her to say something or react in some way. Vlad to was waiting to see what the young Halfa would do too. After a few moments of silence Dani took a deep breath.

"Alright then, so what the demons name?" she asked pleasantly. Both Vlad and Danny blinked in surprise.

"You're not freaked out?" Danny asked. Dani smiled.

"Nope, I mean it's your life right? I can't really argue with what you do and the demon saved your life right? So I bet he's a good guy, so I see no problem with this, uh, contract right?" She said.

Danny was shocked with how calm Dani was with the situation and the fact that he was in a contract with a demon. Ex was a demon and she was not freaked out at all! Exorcist was also shocked with how this little clone was so calm and that she called him a good guy! I mean throughout his whole life whenever a human met him and found out he was a demon they would scream their head off and call him a "vile creature." But he felt a wide grin go across his face.

**I like this girl.** He told Danny. Danny was still in shock and only nodded to what Ex said confusing the others. Dani waved her hand in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Danny do you copy?" She asked.

Danny shook his head and came back to his senses.

"Um, yeah I'm okay and Ex says he likes you," said Danny; he pretty much just said what Ex had said but hey he had no idea what else to say.

She smiled. "So his name is Ex? I guess that's a cool name."

"Actually his name is Exorcist but I call him Ex for short," Danny explained.

He heard Vlad sighed and turned around to see Vlad had changed back.

"So you'll tell her the demon's name but not me," he stated more than questioned.

Both Danny and Dani smiled.

"Well Dani here didn't freak out unlike you and is much more laid-back about this contract then you."

"Plus I'm nice and I'm not a crazed up fruit-loop," Dani said and stuck her tongue out at him. Vlad was starting to get annoyed again. "And just to let you know I don't believe you're a good guy." Danny gave her a look. "Fine, I don't think you're a good guy yet so in order to keep Danny safe I'm going to be staying here," she stated.

Vlad glared but he then smirked.

"Fine but if you are going to live here you're going live by my rules." Dani glared at him and was going to retort back but was stopped by Danny.

"Dani it's only fair." She glared at him too but crossed her arms and mumbled a fine.

She changed into her human form which was her wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts and a red beanie. Her hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were now blue the same shade as Danny's eyes.

"Well if you excuse me I'm going to go and look for a room to claim as mine," she said and walked off.

Vlad sighed as he looked at the mess Dani had created. "I always knew she would be troubling."

Danny smiled. "But you seem pleased to have her here."

Vlad walked over to his desk and pulled out some papers and turned on his computer. Danny walked over curious about the papers.

"I will not admit to anything," he said as he started to pull up some files on his computer. Danny picked up one the papers and smirked.

"Then why are you making a birth certificate for Dani?" He said and smirked.

Vlad glared at him before snatching the paper.

"Why don't you go and bother someone else," he snapped. Danny smiled at the fact that Vlad was embarrassed to admit he was making papers for Dani.

He picked up his bags and started to head to his room.

**Hey is it just me or did your little clone seem gooey?** Ex asked.

Danny stopped in his tracks and face-palmed.

"I can't believe I forgot! Dani is very unstable when she's in her ghost form. We have to get her to the lab so we can help her," he said.

**Um, didn't you say Vlad made Dani?**

"Yes."

**Well Ghosty if you haven't notice little ghost doesn't seem to like Vladdy and I highly doubt she's going to go into a mad scientist lab.** Ex said.

"I know but we need to do something in order to stabilize her if not she could…" He couldn't even say the word. A comforting warmth went through him.

**Don't worry Danny, there's no way I'm going let another family member of yours die**. Danny could just hear the determination he had causing him to smile.

X X X X

It was two weeks later after Dani's arrival and she pretty much fully absorbed into the lifestyle of being rich. It was taken it longer for her to fully trust Vlad though. So Danny came up with a plan that would not only help her little trust issue but help him get back into the hero game. He hope this would work so he could get Dani to the lab and get her to stabilize.

The plan was to take Dani on a patrol of Amity Park.

Right now he and Dani were flying over Amity looking out for anything different.

**Ghosty do you really think it's such a good idea to be out on the town**? Ex asked concerned for the Halfa.

_Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides I want to show off my new look._ Danny thought.

Danny's old hazmat suit was gone and was replaced with a whole new look he found in Sam's book. He now wore white jeans and white combat boots with hidden pockets on the sides. He wore a sleeveless black coat that was very fitting and created a upside v in the front while getting longer in the back splitting and revealing the underside to be green. It had his symbol on the middle of his chest and he wore fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. They were half white and half black with a black trimming.

Dani flew next to him and huffed slightly.

"Remind me to change my outfit when we get home and where the hell is all the ghosts? It's time for us to face some action!" She exclaimed; she tried to zoom off but Danny grabbed her collar.

"Whoa there. Were only on patrol Dani besides there has been no ghost sightings since last week and it's not like the ghosts are going pop out and attack us," he said.

Just as he said that a box hit him square in the nose. Danny face was blank and Dani was holding back a snicker. Both of their ghost senses went off.

**You know I think you might want to reconsider the idea that a ghost will attack tonight**. Ex said smugly.

A tick mark appeared on Danny's head.

"Shut up." Dani raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything."

"Sorry I was talking to Ex," Danny apologized.

"You know I have a pretty good idea who the ghost is," Dani said as she smiled at Danny's annoyed expression.

"Come on I think I know where he is." He started to fly towards a warehouse and Dani flew right next to him. Both Halfas phased into the building roof. They looked around the room only to see boxes of all kinds around. Danny automatically sighed knowing who his opponent.

"Great, first day back on the job and I have to deal with this guy."

**Is he really strong?** Asked Ex.

"No it's actually the opposite. He's really weak and pretty much just an annoyance," Danny explained as he sighed.

"Danny even though you can hear Ex the rest of can't," Dani said as she looked at him with slight annoyance. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, anyway let's just find-." His sentence was cut off as he was once again hit by a box. Dani laughed out loud this time and Ex was laughing too.

"Both of you shut it," Danny demanded as he started to float to where the box had come from. After turning around a few stacks of boxes they finally found the ghost. The ghost was a chubby blue-skinned man and wore grey overalls. He was going through boxes and throwing aside the ones that he didn't seem interested in. Which was weird since the guy loved boxes.

"Hey Box Ghost!" He yelled getting the ghost's attention.

The ghost turned around and gasped.

"P-phantom! Your back!" Box Ghost stuttered. Danny smirked and flew straight into Box Ghost's face causing him to back up.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" He asked politely scaring the ghost.

"Uh-uh, IT'S NOTHING! Uh, BEWARE!" He yelled straight into Danny's face and throw several boxes in his face shocking the Halfa and phased through him quickly and flew the heck out of there. Dani looked at Danny before smiling.

"Don't worry I got him!" She yelled and flew after the Box Ghost.

Danny just blinked in shock that the Box Ghost had just phased through him. What a rude guy!

"I cannot believe he just did that!" He yelled as he flew straight through the roof. Ex snickered.

**It's so funny seeing you annoyed~.** Ex sang.

Danny didn't reply as he was already too embarrassed. I mean he was humiliated in front of Dani and by the Ghost Box no less, man he must have been really out of shape if he was caught off guard with the Box Ghost's attack. After he got into the air he looked around to see Dani fighting the Box Ghost. She smirked as she dodged or went intangible as boxes were thrown at her. It was obvious to Danny that she was just playing with him.

He flew over to his clone.

"Are you having fun?" He asked. Dani looked at him and smiled.

"Yup! It's fun to mess with this guy but it was even funnier seeing you get hit with a whole lot of boxes!" She said as she pointed at him and laughed.

Danny's tick mark appeared again but he smirk as a box headed towards Dani. He didn't bother to warn her as it her smack in the head. It was then his turn to laugh and point his finger at her.

"Hahaha! That's what you get when you get cocky!" He said. Dani glared at him but smiled as Danny was once again hit in the head with a box.

"BWHAHAHA! This is what you get when you fight the Box Ghost!" He yelled and levitated more boxes. "Now you will face my boxes of dooooooom!"

Both heroes sweat-dropped.

"Man this dude is annoying," Dani said. Danny just shrugged.

"I usually I have to deal with this every month."

"Really?" Danny heard both Dani and Ex ask the same question. He sighed and nodded.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Box Ghost yelled as he sent his boxes toward them. Both Halfas dodged the boxes and rushed the Ghost and punched him straight in the nose at the same time sending him back a good few feet.

**Score! Ten points for team Phantom!** Ex cheered.

Danny smiled and tossed the Fenton Thermos towards Dani.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked. She smiled.

"Why it would be my pleasure." She turned towards the ghost. "Bye-bye Boxy."

With that said she turned it in and sucked in the box obsessed ghost. After he was in the thermos she capped it and hi-fived Danny.

"Not so bad and my first day, right?" She more like sated then questioned.

"Yeah it was pretty good for your first night on patrol but it would probably be better if you weren't dripping ectoplasm," Danny said as he looked at Dani's feet seeing she was melting some.

She looked down and gasped before closing her eyes in concentration and forcing her form to stay together. Danny sighed and placed a comforting hand on the shaking clone.

"Dani we need to talk," he said. She looked at him and sighed as he led her to edge of a building to sit on. They were silent for a few minutes which Dani was really grateful not wanting to deal with conversation she was trying to avoid. After several more minutes of silence Danny finally spoke.

"Dani-."

"There's no way I'm going let him fix me." Dani interpreted.

"Ugh, Dani. Vlad won't hurt you and you need to get stabilize or you're going to turn into ectoplasm and I know you don't want that," he said.

"But Danny, this is Vlad we're talking about! Vlad! As in crazed up fruit-loop who was obsessed with your mom and having a perfect Halfa son! We can't trust the guy!" She stated her thoughts to him. Danny's eyes soften towards the younger hero.

"Dani I know you have every right to not trust him but can you at least let him make you stable? I mean if he does that then you never have to worry about turning into ectoplasm," he said. "Dani I really don't want to lose another family member of mine."

She was silent for a few moments. "What if you make the cure? I mean your parents were genius, so you got to be one too right?"

Danny chuckled.

"Well thanks for thinking me as a genius but no I'm not that smart," he said and continued when he saw Dani trying to make another argument. "And even with Ex helping me with my emotions it won't change the fact I couldn't help someone I care about."

Dani looked down and sighed.

"I… I can't trust him Danny at least not until he actually proved to me he has changed." Danny nodded to her words.

"I understand Dani but for this one thing please trust me on this. I promise I won't leave alone with Vlad," he pleaded.

She was silent; thinking deeply of what to do.

"... Okay Danny. I'll trust you on this."

**First thing first I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I got distracted reading other fanfics and typing out a new fanfiction. It's a Black Butler (Kuroshitsugi) story. Anyway school started two weeks ago so I'm going be busier now I'll try to update sooner though. Also if anybody has a good idea for a new costume for Dani please tell me because I have no idea.**

**Well that's all for now, thank you for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice just my Oc. **


End file.
